1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to network communications, data distribution, and computer file distribution.
2. Description of Related Art
Networks such as the Internet carry a variety of data communicated using a variety of network devices including servers, routers, hubs, switches, and other devices. Before placing a network into use, the network, including the network devices and network applications included therein, may be tested to ensure successful operation. Network devices may be tested, for example, to ensure that they function as intended, comply with supported protocols, and can withstand anticipated traffic demands.
In addition, to assist with the construction, installation and maintenance of networks, network applications and network devices, networks may be augmented with network analyzing devices, network conformance systems, network monitoring devices, and network traffic generators, all which are referred to herein as network testing systems. The network testing systems may allow for analyzing the performance of networks, network applications and network devices by capturing, analyzing and/or sending network communications.
A network testing system may include multiple computing devices, each of which may execute a network testing application. The multiple computing devices may request and receive from a server executable applications, data files and other information that are part of or used by the network testing application and/or the network testing system.
In another environment, multiple computing devices may be configured similarly in a company, school or other entity. That is, each of the multiple computing devices may include and run the same software applications and may require the same files. When a software update of applications and/or data is needed on the computing devices, the computing devices may request and receive executable applications, data files and other information from a server.